This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. GENESIS 3 is the next major version of GENESIS that is currently in development. One advantages of this rewrite is the ability to more cleanly integrate parallelism into the base code of GENESIS instead of treating the parallel code as an add-on package. This project aims to incorporate the parallel constructs found in PGENESIS into this new release.